


Flowers

by HelloPumpkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel Has a Crush, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloPumpkin/pseuds/HelloPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas didn't mean to draw something on Dean's sheet, but at the end of the day, he was glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Dean was this popular sports kid Castiel had forever had a crush on. Since the day he first saw him, the shy little student fell in love with him. Cas was praying everyday to find the strength to talk to Dean. Or at least, for Dean to talk to him. But that day never happened. Castiel was always gazing at the popular boy as he was laughing with his friends, playing soccer or sleeping in class –Dean was the cutest thing while he was asleep in Cas’ point of view.  He never found how to speak with him, though. The end of year was coming, and poor little Cas was thinking that he would never have the chance to really meet the guy.

But he was wrong.

The next day, Dean came late to class, and the only place available was next to Castiel. The dorky student was doing some exercises when the handsome guy sat down, giving him an apologetic smile. Cas opened his eyes wide. Oh Lord. Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester was next to him.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ Cas wondered. He didn’t know, so he just smiled back, looked at his book again and started to doodle. 

Dean kept on grinning but the shy student didn’t see it. And Dean was disappointed. He liked this introverted but good-looking guy. He took a few notebooks out of his bag and tried to pay attention to the lesson, Castiel still focused on the little things he was drawing.

Math was useless; the lesson was useless; Dean decided to take a nap on the desk instead of listening to the teacher. He crossed his arms so he could rest his head on them and closed his eyes.

Castiel couldn’t believe it. His fantasy was sleeping next to him. He felt the obligation to glance at him. Oh god. He had never paid attention to that galaxy of freckles on Dean’s nose. That was cute. A lot. Very much so. Cas fell even more in love, knowing that from this very moment he would see Dean’s freckles each time he would close his eyes.

In some kind of inconsiderate move, he drew a flower on his neighbor’s paper. No reaction? Ok. Cas doodled a second flower next to the first one, and Dean opened his eyes. Castiel froze, and then almost fainted when Dean looked down at the flowers, then back at Castiel, and smiled. A bright smile. A “I like you” smile. Cas blushed and tried to turn his attention back to the blackboard and all these complicated equations. The class ended and Dean left quickly, leaving Cas on his own, without a goodbye.

The day after that, they had math together again. Dean didn’t sit next to Castiel who was sad because he had the secret hope the popular kid would do so, just like the other day. He was on the closest table on his left, though.

Dean was close enough to allow Cas to see that the two flowers had become a tiny meadow.

Cas grinned. Winchester had tried to hide his work of art, but had failed on so many levels.

The dorky little guy caught the popular sports boy smiling at his sheet.

Hell yeah. It was their little secret.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and you can reblog it on [tumblr](http://unicornsandpies.tumblr.com/post/109808524564/destiel-highschool-au-cas-didnt-mean-to-draw)!! xxx


End file.
